


Drake

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Lead Balloon Squad (Clone Trooper Ocs) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dragons, Gen, Lead Balloon Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Drake is an odd clone, obsessed with dragons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series but each part can be read alone and in any order.  
> The dragon is actually my friend's oc, and can be found here: theload.tumblr.com

He dreamed of dragons. 

 

It was the first word he knew when he opened his eyes, and an image he saw every time he closed them again. 

 

His brothers said he was obsessed with dragons, but Drake never liked that word. He was  _ entranced  _ by dragons. 

 

He had painted a Krayt onto his training armor. His instructor disapproved.

 

“Why are you wasting your time with those fairytales? There are plenty of Mandalorian warriors for you to model yourself after.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Drake ignored him. When he got new armor he painted another dragon, this one with six legs and wings. And some scales on the gloves. He spent a lot of time on it- more time than he did on his blaster cleaning, Brick would scold.

 

In their first live round training section, his armor was destroyed. Ryder dragged him out of the heavy fire, but there was no saving his scaled gloves or krayt painted armor. 

 

That didn’t stop him from painting more scales on the next set of armor. 

 

After his second suit was destroyed, Drake figured it didn’t pay to invest so much in something so easily destroyed. So, as the others were debating what tattoos to get one night, Drake took a mirror and the ink, and tattooed green scales, from his right shoulder all the way up his neck, stopping just under his jaw. His brothers watched as he used just the small mirror and one hand. They offered to help, of course, but they knew no one could do this better than Drake.

 

He ended up doing their tattoos anyway, but nothing that he could be prouder than his new scales.

 

The night before they were going to be giving their official ships, Drake dreamed of dragons again. He dreamt of them all the time, but this dream was clearer than the rest. Clearer than any dream he had ever had before. 

 

He was flying through space, and he wasn’t alone. He was following a huge, white shape. He knew it was a dragon, but it was unlike anything he could have ever imagined before. Was it a Star Dragon? 

 

The dragon slowed and took him under its wing. 

  
“Fear not, child. You were meant to fly, and one day you will join me.” 

 

When Drake woke the next morning he had a clear image in his head of how to paint his ship. 

 

While the others examined their ships and checked for general maintenance, made their changes and went for their first flights, Drake painted. It was detailed, it took nearly all morning, but when he stepped back, the ship looked just like the dragon in his vision.

 

“So what are you calling her?” Knight asked, standing besides him.

  
“Duinuogwuin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
